


White Chrysanthemum

by Sharky_Smil3



Series: Soulmate drabbles and shots [7]
Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Series - Fandom, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/F, I only tagged the characters that are talking or are pretty present throughout the drabble, M/M, Mentioned Goku/Vegeta, Mentioned Raditz/Broly, Mentioned Yamcha/Tien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 13:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharky_Smil3/pseuds/Sharky_Smil3
Summary: Goku has met his soulmate—the rabid flower shop keeper from across the street that insists on calling her a vulgar woman every chance he gets. Goku’s brother has met his soulmate as well—the big, quietly intimidating, but surprisingly sweet guy who works with Vegeta. Yamcha, for fucks sake, has met his soulmate. Which really came as a surprise for everyone else when they realized it was the exchange student—Tien. But hey, both seemed to be doing great, so everyone was on board with it.





	White Chrysanthemum

**Author's Note:**

> CREDITS: https://imagines-fr-days.tumblr.com/post/174376953425/soulmate-au-prompts
> 
> This is prompt number five. Time soulmate: A timer on your wrist counting down to when you meet your soulmate.
> 
> I have said before but I will say it again, DB series needs more femslash!!!

Goku has met his soulmate—the rabid flower shop keeper from across the street that insists on calling her a vulgar woman every chance he gets. Goku’s brother has met his soulmate as well—the big, quietly intimidating, but surprisingly sweet guy who works with Vegeta. Yamcha, for fucks sake, has met his soulmate. Which really came as a surprise for everyone else when they realized it was the exchange student—Tien. But hey, both seemed to be doing great, so everyone was on board with it.

The most pressing question is, why has she not met hers yet?

 

She’s sitting in the same coffee shop she frequents in West City. All her research papers are spread out and two empty mugs of coffee sit forgotten in the chair that was supposed to be sitting Goku—but the bastard bailed as soon as he saw Vegeta walk into the flower shop.

She clicks her pen for a few minutes before deciding to just go back home. Goku was not about to be back anytime soon anyways. Her cell phone chimes, she glances at it and sure enough it is Goku.

_Can_ _we_ _finish_ _the_ research _paper_ _tomorrow?_ _I_ _think_ _I_ _might_ _take_ _a_ _while_ _here_.

With a snort and a roll of eyes, she types back her response,

_Dude, just bang him already we all know that’s what he wants,_ and then _, you bail tomorrow and Vegeta won’t be the only thing that gets banged against the floor._

She pockets the phone ignores the three seconds of chiming, collects all her papers and adjusts the strap of her bag on her shoulder. She then walks toward the back of the small shop, she places the empty mugs in the bin that has surely been forgotten if the pile of dirty cups and plates is any telltale sign. Deciding that she might as well take a third cup for the way home, she heads to the register. She’s looking for her wallet when she sees the timer on her wrist go to zero at once.

“Okay, just let me finish this, Milk, and then you can go ahead and start taking orders from the next customers.”

“Sure Launch!”

Bulma quickly looks up, and meets black eyes. She’s new.

“Uuuh...” is all she manages to say, because her timer did not just go to zero for Launch. She has encountered her more than enough times, so the only option left is the woman behind her—or behind Bulma maybe? But she hopes it is the woman behind the register because she is just stunning. Bulma glances back down at her wrist and back at the woman, then back down at her wrist.

Noticing Bulma’s perplexed look, Milk looks at her hand and realizes just what it is she is looking at. With a swift motion, she pulls back the sleeve and-

Zero.

“Bulma?”

“Ah yeah, yeah, here,” comes her response, she’s far too distracted with the woman before her. This is it. This is her soulmate and she is just fucking _staring_ of all things.

But how could she not? She’s beautiful. Lucious black hair spills behind her in a low ponytail, black eyes shine with confusion and awe. Her lips are parted, almost as if to call out to her, and—well it is not news that Bulma is pretty gay, but her soulmate, her soulmate is just mesmerizing.

“Bulma Briefs, here is your card,” interrupts Launch, waving the debit card in front of her face. Bulma frowns and snatches it from her grasp. Launch is smirking and not just the usual smirk she gives customers when she tells them that she is the manager of the establishment—it’s the smug one that means she is very much enjoying Bulma’s suffering. And of course it had to be blonde Launch and not blue.

Pointedly, Launch tells _Milk_ to prepare the coffee and calls for the next customer.

“But I thought-“

“Change of plans, now go!” And she turns back to Bulma, “tell me how it goes,” she says overly sweet and not sincere at all. Launch is anything but sweet.

Briskly, Bulma walks back to the table she had been occupying. She’s panicking inside.

Okay, okay. This is not how she expected to meet her soulmate, but oh boy is it such a good way. And she’s going to be drinking the coffee made by her hands too. She takes out her phone and starts typing out a message to Goku, ignoring his previous crying face responses, she reads it over and decides that maybe now is not the time to tell him.

“B-Bulma,” calls her voice, and even that sounds like an angel’s choir. Bulma doesn’t lose time to get there and thoughtlessly places a hand over Milk’s hand.

“I—uh, sorry,” she jerks her hand away.

Milk smiles and looks at her timer, “do you want to grab a bite sometime tomorrow?”

“I am free today,” she replies quickly, and chides her mouth for moving before her brain could catch up, “ah but, but tomorrow is fine you know.”

Milk is smiling widely now, her cheeks dusting with pink, “Name’s Milk, my break will not be until two hours-“

“I’ll wait!” Both of their eyes widen at Bulma’s response and its her turn to blush.

“Very smooth,” teases Milk, before nodding and giving her—what Launch later calls bedroom eyes, “but if you are busy you don’t have to wait.”

“It’s fine,” replies Bulma, sobering up instantly. Maybe she can convince Goku to come back now that she’s waiting for Milk’s break. “I have work to finish anyways, I’ll wait.”

“Great,” chirps Milk and sends her another smile that makes Bulma’s heart skip.

 

When Goku finally does make it back to the coffee shop, he finds Bulma glancing at the register every five minutes. When he realizes that she is definitely not paying attention to his plans with Vegeta later in the week, he slams his hand against the table and causes the woman to startle out of her trance.

“Don’t tell me that Milk is-“ he tries.

“Yes...wait, how?”

“We went to the same kindergarten, elementary school and middle school,” is Goku’s reply and he shrugs without a care. Bulma lunges across the table and grabs him by the collar.

“You better tell me all that she likes this instant in you want to make it to Vegeta in one piece.”

“Geez Bulma chill,” and he smiles lopsidedly, “besides, you should find out yourself,” he answers and pauses for a moment, eyes twinkling when Bulma pulls back with a huff, and she’s still glancing at the register. “Although I did hear that she loves white chrysanthemums.”

Without losing a beat, Bulma is out the door and running across the street.

From across the coffee shop he hears an exasperated sigh and Milk’s murmur of “evil.” He shoots her a smile and a nod, “please I am doing you a favor.”

“They are not even in season,” answers Launch instead, coming to his table to wipe it clean.

“Yeah, that’s pay back.”

“I hope Vegeta castrates you!” Calls out Milk, and Goku laughs. Vegeta will be angry, and so will Bulma. But it is _so_ worth it.


End file.
